Zexion the bad teacher
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: "So this is what happens when I get good grades, and wear low cut shirts?" Zexion is impressed by Shiki's work, he invites her to his house for lunch. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Deep, deep. "Ugh, I hate the sound of my alarm clock," said Shiki as she shut off her clock. "I don't want to go to school."

I rose from my bed, I walk over to my dresser, I open the drawers, I pull out underwear, bra, a low cut tanktop that show my breasts a little, really short shorts, I close the drawer, and remove my pajamas, and put on my clothes.

I open my bedroom door, and leave the room, I walk downstairs into the living room, by the couch is my school bag, I walk up to the front door, I don't care about breakfast.

"Shiki, don't forget your lunch box," said her mother as she handed to her daughter.

Shiki took her lunch box. "Love you."

"Have a good day, and walk safe," replied her mother.

I open the door, and walk out of the house, I close the door behind me. I only live down the street from the school. I walk on the sidewalk, down the hill, and finally I enter the school.

I walk down the hall a little bit, and I enter Mr. Gleason's class. As I walk in everyone looks at me, I sit near the front of the class, I sit down, and put my bag next to me on the floor.

"Welcome back Shiki, did you have a nice birthday? " Mr. Gleason asked. He was 21, his name is Zexion, everyone loved him.

"Yes, I did, " replied Shiki.

"Can I have everyone's homework? " Mr. Gleason asked, as he was sitting at his desk.

The students rose from their seats and handed the work to him, then sat down. He looked at their papers.

I know I will get an A, I get all A's in all my classes, I'm every smart.

Mr. Gleason looked at Shiki's paper, he looked at her and smiled.

Shiki saw him smile, so she smiled back.

He put the papers on his desk, he rose from his seat, anf he faced the class, he stared at Shiki.

Writing isn't fun, but the teacher is hot!

He took his eyes off of Shiki, he looked at everyone as he talked. "Class you have a test to do." Zexion hand a bunch of papers in his hands, he gave them to the students, then he sat down at his desk, correcting the students homework.

Minutes went by, and everyone finished their test, they gave their test to the teacher.

He keeps us until 11:30.

Zexion passes out more work for them todo, he sat at his desk correcting the work that the students did.

It was now 11:30, lunch time.

Everyone passed in their work to the teacher, and walked out of the door. Shiki was the last one to leave.

"Shiki, come here," said Zexion.

Shiki walked over to to him. "Yes, Mr. Gleason. "

"For doing such a good job, you are going to eat lunch at my house," said Zexion.

"That will be awkward to be in a car with you," said Shiki.

"I live down the road, next to your house," he replied.

"I didn't know that," said Shiki.

"Let's go," said Zexion.

We both walk out of the classroom, down the hallway. I think he's up to something, but I'm not sure what, I noticed him looking down my shirt. He's a pervert? We walked out of the school, and we walked onto the sidewalk.

"I'm every impressed by your work, miss Shiki, " said Zexion.

"Thanks, Mr. Gleason, " she replied smiling.

"Please call me Zexion. "

"Oh ok," she said.

We walk pass my house, I look in my driveway to see if my mother was still home, good thing she wasn't.

They walked up on his porch, Zexion unlocked the door, and they entered the house.

Find out what happens next ;)


	2. Lunch with the teacher

Shiki set her lunch box on the kitchen table, she watched Zexion close the door, and lock it. She took a seat at the table.

He put his key in his pocket, he walked in the kitchen, he smiled at Shiki, while he walked over to the regulator, and he opened the door.

It feels so awkward being in a teacher's house, eating lunch too.

She doesn't know what's coming to her, he smirked. Zexion got out a plastic container, it had left over rice, he closed the regulator door. He walked over to the sink, underneath the sink was a drawer, he opened it, and got out a spoon, he closed the drawer, and walked over to the table.

He sat in the chair next to her, he opened the lid of the container.

Shiki unzipped her lunch box, and she opened it, she took out a salad. "You don't warm up your leftovers? "

"No, I don't, tell me about your 18th birthday, " said Zexion as he looked down her tanktop.

She blushed. "My friends, and family came to my party, I got lot's of stuff, I can't even remember what I got for my birthday. " She put her fork in her mouth.

"Cool, we missed you yesterday, " replied Zexion as he ate his rice.

"It was the best party every!" She smiled and continued to eat her salad.

Zexion finished his rice. "We are going to do something fun."

"But I have to go school, and you have a class to teach," said Shiki.

"Today is my vacation, your not going to school for the rest of the day, your staying here," said Zexion.

Shiki finished her salad. "I'm done now."

"Come follow me," said Zexion as he rose from his seat.

"Ok," said Shiki as she rose from her seat.

Ok, this is getting awkward.

We walk through the living room, and down the hallway, we take a right, which was a staircase.

"When we get to the top, I want you to close your eyes," said Zexion.

A birthday present, he's giving one to me! Cool. "I will."

"This will be better than school," said Zexion.

Skipping school, with my favorite teacher. "I better like it."

"You will, ok close your eyes," said Zexion.

Shiki closed her eyes.

Zexion helped her walk to a closed door, he opened the door. "Open them."

See what kind of face she has!  



	3. Zexion and Shiki

Shiki opened her eyes, and she walked in the room, she gasped. "A king seized bed?"

Zexion walked in the room, he closed the door, while she was staring at the bed, he took off his shirt. "Yup." He walked up behind her, and kissed her neck.

Wait, I know what's going to happen in here. She sighed, and she turned around to face him, she was not expecting him shirtless, she stared at his chest, he had a six pack. Man, did he look hot. Shiki kissed his chest.

Zexion sighed, he kissed her breasts that were showing in her tanktop. "I can't wait to see your body."

Shiki put her hand on his six pack, she bite his neck, and kissed his shoulders. "I wanna see yours real bad."

Zexion moaned. "You will." He took of her tanktop, he took off her bra, anc he stared at her breasts. "Your breasts are sexy." He touched them, and bit them.

Shiki moaned loudly. "Thanks, your six pack is sexy." She slid her hands on his chest down to pants button, she unbuttoned his pants. She was about to take them off, but Zexion laid her on the bed, he keeled over her.

"Have you done this before?" He asked as he unbuttoned her shorts, and slid them off. He sat on her, and kissed her legs.

"Lot's of times." She pulled him on her, she put his face in her breasts, and she pressed them on his face.

Zexion lifted his head up. "So have I." He licked her breasts, all the way down to her stomach.

Shiki sighed, and she took off his pants. "When your member shows, put it I'm my face. " She bite his nibbles on his chest.

Zexion moaned. "Sure thing." He bit her neck, and he pressed his body on her's deeply.

Shiki moaned really loud, she took off his boxers. "Why are we having sex?"

Zexion took off her underwear. "Good grades, a slut, I have sex with the girls who are like that." He moved his member up to her face.

She bit it a little hard, and licked it. "Go in me."

Zexion moaned. "Oh baby." He moved his member back down to where her's is, he sat on her, he licked her breasts, and he licked all over her body, down to her ankles, and he stared at her body. "Wow, sexy."

Shiki moaned wicked loud, and she looked at his body. "Yours is sexy too.

Zexion put his member in her's really hard, and deep, and he moaned.

Shiki put her hands on his hips, then she wrapped her legs around him, she moaned loudly. "Oh baby."

Zexion pushed his member in her wicked hard, and painful. He didn't care how hard, or deep he's going in, he just wanted her, he put her hands on her shoulders, he yelled out a moan.

The pain didn't brother Shiki, she was use to it. She screamed out a moan. "Don't stop, keep going."

Zexion continued to go in more painful, and powerful, he screamed, and he dug his fingernails into her shoulders a little hard.

Shiki moved her body on him really fast, and painful. "Ahhh, bady." She dug her fingernails into his hips.

"Don't stop moving your body, baby." He went in all the way in her, he couldn't go in no more, it really hurt.

Shiki screamed in pain, and she moved her body into him wicked hard, it did hurt him. She never felt this much pain when she had sex before.

Zexion smirked. He slowed down a bit.

"Baby, it hurts," she said.

"Wanna stop?" He replied.

"No keep going."

Zexion picked up speed, he did it so powerful that it really hurt them both, and their fingernails dug into them painfully.

Shiki screamed louder. It really hurt her, she wants him to stop, and she wants him not to stop.

"I can tell you can't take the pain, by your face I can see your in pain," said Zexion.

Shiki's face was bright red, and sweaty, and she was breathing deeply. "Please stop, I can't take."

Zexion took out his member painfully, then he rolled off of her, and laid beside her, and he covered them up with his blanket, he moved close to her.

Shiki put her hand on his bare chest.

"You were great," said Zexion as he put his arms around her neck, and his hands were on her breasts, he closed his eyes.

Shiki closed her eyes. So, are we dating? But he's older than me, I don't care if he's older than he, I just want to sleep with him all the time.

I'm thinking about dating her, but it will get awkward, 'cause I'm a teacher. So this is what happens when I get good greads, and wear low cut shirts. That's why he was staring at me, what a pervert, I love pervert's.

They both fell asleep.

Cute? Sexy? Will Zexion ask her out, or will they just sleep together? Or will this be their last sex?


	4. What?

Shiki opened her eyes, she lifted her head off of his chest, she looked at the alarm clock, which was next to her. It was on the nightstand. It said 3:30.

Shiki laid her head on the pillow. She couldn't believe that she missed school, great if she doesn't leave, her mother would be worried. Hopefully Shiki leaves soon.

Zexion finally woke up. "Hey baby."

"Hey, I should get going," she replied. She was about to get up, but Zexion stopped her.

"I have something to ask you," said Zexion as he laid her down back on the bed, he kissed her breasts.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Will you live with me?" Zexion asked.

Shiki was in shock. Is he crazy? Me moving in with my teacher? And we just started dating, and now he wants me live with him? Wow, he pushes things to fast. "Zexion, you are pushing our relationship, and we hardly know each other, it's not a good idea."

"But, we can have all the sex we want, plus your 18, and if you tell your parents your moving in with me, they can't say no to you, 'cause your an adult, " replied Zexion.

"I know, but it's not a good idea, and we will never get up and go to school, I'll come here at night," said Shiki.

"Alright, your right, I guess living with me isn't a good idea," said Zexion as he was disappointed.

"I can't believe I'm dating you," said Shiki.

"What? I didn't ask you- wait, yeah we are, 'cause I asked if you would live with me," said Zexion.

"I should go home, my mother she's out of work soon," said Shiki.

"Alright, well see you tomorrow, " said Zexion.

"Yeah," said Shiki as she rose from the bed, and got her clothes on. "Can I have your phone number?"

Zexion rose from the bed, and put on his boxers. "I'll give it to you tomorrow. "

"Bye," said Shiki as she walked out of the room.

Zexion followed her downstairs. "Don't forget your things."

Shiki grabbed her bag, and lunch box. "Love you." She walked out of his house.

Very odd, very...  



	5. Zexion's new home

Shiki was eating dinner with her family, they were in the living watching the news.

Ir showed a house on fire.

Shiki stared at the house, it was Zexion's house. "Mom, dad, that's Mr. Gleason's house!"

"Oh that's to bad," replied her mother.

Shiki put her plate of food on the floor, she ran to the front door, she put on her shoes, and ran outside, she ran down the street, she could see the house on fire. She was crying.

She made it to Zexion's house. She looked around, no Zexion. "Zexion. "

"Miss, he's fine," said a ambulance guy.

"Wh-where is he?" Shiki asked.

"Oh the ambulance, he's getting cleaned up," he replied.

Shiki walked behind the ambulance, she saw Zexion sitting on the edge of the ambulance, with a woman cleaning him. "Zexion. " She hugged him.

Zexion hugged her back. "I'm fine."

Shiki's parents where looking for Shiki.

"I'm glad your alright, " she said breaking the embrace.

Her parents heard her voice, they walked behind the ambulance.

"Shiki, you could of been hurt," said her mother.

"Zexion do you have anywhere to live?" The woman.

"I know, I just wanted to see if he was ok," she replied.

"Guys, I have nowhere to live," Zexion spoke up.

"We can stay with us, can he dad?" Shiki asked.

"Yes, he can," said her father.

Shiki hugged her father. "Thank you."

"Let's go home," said her mother.

Shiki broke the embrace, she took Zexion's hand.

It made him blush, he rose from the ambulance, and walked with Shiki.

They walked down the street.

"You guys can call me Zexion. "

"Are you sure?" Shiki's mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied.

They walked on the porch, Shiki's father Justin (Her parents have to have names) opened the door to their house.

Her mother Anna, and Justin walked in the house, than Zexion and Shiki.

"Zexion, I'm going to show you where the master bedroom is," said Anna.

Shiki tagged along.

They walked upstairs, as they made it to the top, her mother and Zexion walked over to the master bedroom.

Shiki went in her room.

Anna opened the door. "Here it is, your room is right across from Shiki's room, and ours is down the hall, incause you need anything. "

Zexion looked in the room. "Thanks, I need some clothes. "

"I'll go get some, my husband won't mind," Anna said as she walked down the hallway.

Shiki was putting on something sexy, a see through nightgown, it was black, it looked like it was about to rip, Zexion could rip this off of her, as she finished putting that on, she put on her bathrobe, she tied it.

She couldn't believe that Zexion was staying over at her house. She walked out of her room.

"I hope you will like it here," said Shiki as she was heading downstairs to finish het dinner.

Anna came back with a lot of clothes in her arms, she walked in the master bedroom, she put the clothes on the bed, then she walked out of the room.

"Thanks," said Zexion.

"Your welcome, " said Anna as she walked downstairs with Zexion.

They were watching TV.  



	6. With you for the night

"Shiki it's past 9, you should go to bed, I'll make your lunch in the morning," said Anna.

Shiki rose from the floor. "Good night." She walked down the hallway, and headed upstairs, she entered her room.

She took off her bathrobe, she laid on the bed, covered herself with the blanket, rolled on her side, turned off the light and closed her eyes.

It feels awkward that her teacher has to leave with them, good thing she knows him, and her parents really don't know him that well.

"I'm going to hit the sack," said Justin as he rose from the couch.

Anna yawned. "Me too. Zexion the TV is all yours." She rose from the couch.

Justin and her walked down the hallway.

Zexion didn't want to watch TV, he wanted Shiki, he turned off the TV, he walked down the hallway, he walked up the stairs, and entered his room, he closed the door, and turned on the light, he put the hung his clothes on clothes hangers, he put them in the closest, he took off his shirt, and pants, he was tired, but he was still scared from the fire. He wants to be with someone, he needs comfort, he opened the door to his room, he turned off the light, he closed the door quietly behind him.

He walked up to Shiki's door, he knocked on it. There was no answer, he opened her bedroom door, and walked in, he saw her room pith black, he looked around the room, for his eyes to get use to of the dark. His eyes did get use to of the dark, he could see, he walked over to her bed, he laid down next to her, he got under the blanket, his chest was against her back, he wrapped his arms around her.

Shiki feelt something warm against her, she smiled.

Zexion looked at her back, he could see her bra. But why is she wearing a see through dress?

Shiki woke up. "Who's there?"

Zexion didn't want to say a word, so he slid his hand on her back, and kissed her neck.

"I know it's you Zexion." She turned around to face him.

"I'm to scared to sleep," he said.

"Your a grown man," said Shiki.

"From the fire, every time I close my eyes, all I could see is the fire," said Zexion.

"Ok, but I don't want my parents to know we are together, your older than me," said Shiki.

Zexion kissed her, he put his tongue in her mouth, he moved her tongue.

Shiki sighed, she moved her tongue in his mouth.

Zexion uncovered them from the blanket, he grabbed her hips, which made the dress rip.

Shiki felt the dress rip, she pressed her breasts into his chest hard. It made more of the dress rip even more.

Zexion noticed her dress was ripping, he slid his fingernails on her dress to make it rip, he slid them everywhere on her body, the whole thing ripped.

Shiki licked his chest, she kissed his neck.

Zexion took the ripped pieces off of her, he took off her bra, and kissed her breasts, he bit her nibbles on her breasts.

Shiki moaned, and slid off his boxers, she grabbed his member rough, and played with it roughly.

Zexion moaned, he slid off her underwear, he licked her breasts, down to her member, he kissed her hard, he put his member in her roughly.

Shiki moaned loudly, hopefully her parents won't hear them. "Oh baby." She put her tongue in his mouth, he played with his tongue.

Zexion went in more, he played with her tongue hard, he kissed, and bit her neck.

Shiki yelled out a sigh, she wrapped her legs around him, she whispered in his ear, to go faster, and deeper.

He did what she said, but he added a little pain.

Half hour went by, Shiki, and Zexion were in pain. Zexion didn't want to stop, but he had too, he took out his member, and laid beside Shiki, he covered them up, he moved close to her, wrapping his arms around her.

They closed their eyes, and fell asleep. 


	7. Back to school (maybe a full day)

Shiki

I open my eyes, I didn't feel his warm body around me, I look where he was sleeping, he was gone. Where would he go? Oh duh, he's a teacher, so he went to the school early.

"Shiki, " her mother knocked on the door.

"I'm awake," I said. I put my feet on the floor, I stepped on something, I look on the floor. Zexion's boxers, I have to hid them, I don't want my mother to know that Zexion was here. I stand up on the floor, I walk over to my dresser, I open some drawers. I put on underwear bra, a low cut V-neck dark purple shirt, and a mini skirt. I put those on.

I walk over to my bed, and I picked up his boxers. Great, I have no clue wear to hide them. I can't put them in my hamper, 'cause my mother might be doing laundry. Under the bed, nah, I can sneek in his room, and throw his boxers in his room. Yeah, I'll do that.

I pick up his boxers, and I grab my backpack, and I leave my room. I look right and left to make sure nobody was coming, I walk up to his bedroom, I open his door quickly, and threw his boxers in his room than I close thr door, I put my backpack by the bathroom door, I enter the bathroom, I face the mirror, I brush my hair, and put on make up, I put everything away, and leave the bathroom.

I grabbed by backpack, and walked straight down the hallway, downstairs, I say goodbye to my mother, I always skip breakfast, not my thing. I put on my purple flip flops, and head out the door.

I walk down the street, my friend Namine came running up to me.

"Hey, I saw you weren't in school for the rest of the day, is everything ok?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, hey can you keep a secret? " I asked.

"Yes, I can," she replied.

"I'm dating Mr. Gleason, " I said.

"YOU WHAT? Shiki he's like in his 20's." Namine was in shock.

"I know, his house got burned down, he's living in my house, we slept together, " I reply.

"I can't believe you, that's ok, I go over at Roxas' at night, so it really doesn't matter, " said Namine.

"I never knew you sleep over at Roxas' house," said Shiki.

We are at the bottom of the hill close to the school, we shared serets that nobody had known.

"Do you want to hang at your house after school? " Namine asked.

"Sure, my parents won't be home, it will be us and Zex- Mr. Gleason," I said with a smile.

Namine smiled and nodded.

We entered the school, we walked down the hallway.

"Your not in any of my clases today," said Namine.

"That's to bad, I have writing with my boyfriend, he's my homeroom teacher, " I replied.

Namine giggled and she headed to her class room.

Shiki entered her classroom, she sat down in thr front row, like always. She put her backpack beside her, her breasts showed like always.

Zexion looked at her and smirked, he wrote on the bored. "Today you are going to partner up with someone in the class, and your going to write a true story about them. Directions are on the bored. "

The students rose from their seats, and partnered up with their friends.

Shiki partnered up with Kairi.

Students began to write a true story about their friends.


	8. Talking to my best friend

The students finished their assignment.

" , do you want us to share what we wrote?" Sora asked.

"No, we don't have time for that, just hand them in," replied Zexion.

The students rose from their seats, and haned them their papers to the teacher. "Shiki, I need to talk to you."

Shiki paused, she turned around, and walked up to Zexion.

The students left the class room, Sora was the last one out, he closed the door.

Zexion leaned on his desk. "Shiki." He sounded serious.

Shiki faced him. "Yes?"

Zexion sighed. "Well, yo-

The door opened, the principle came in. "Zexion, what are you doing in school? Your spouse to be on vacation, now go."

"Xemnas, but I-

"No, buts, now go home," said Xemnas as he walked out of the room, and closes the door behind him.

"As I was saying, you can't wear mini skirts to school," said Zexion.

"Ok." Shiki put her hand in her pocket, she pulled out the item, and stook her hand out. "Here, it's the house key, go home before you get in trouble. "

Zexion took the house key, he kissed her forehead, and left the classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiki left the classroom, she headed to lunch, as she walked down the hallway, her friend Namine showed up. "Going to lunch."

"Hopefully there's a spot," said Shiki.

They walked up to a double door, Namine opened one side of the door, she held it open for her friend Shiki.

Shiki smiled, and walked in. Namine closed the door.

There was a line of kids, they were getting their hot lunch. Shiki and Namine lined up behind the kids.

Minutes passed, and finally it was Namine's turn to order. She ordered a tuna sandwich, and chips for a drink a soda. She payed for the food, she stepped out of the line, and went to go pick out a spot to sit.

Next was Shiki, she ordered a salad, and a tuna sandwich, for a drink she got a water, she sat where Namine picked.

"I can't believe your with the teacher, " said Namine.

Shiki had a look on her face a 'can you stop talking about him before someone else will hear'.

Namine saw the look on her face. "What do you want to do at your house?" Namine picked up her sandwich, and she took a bite.

"I have no clue, we can finger it out when we are at my house," replied Shiki as she ate her salad.

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

A half hour later the bell rang, it was time to get to class. The students rose from their seats, and they threw away their things in the trash can, and walked out of the cafeteria.  



	9. End of the day

It was at the end of school, students were at their lockers, packing their things to go home. The hallway was packed.

Shiki was getting her things in her backpack. She had a bunch of books that she had in her hands, she tried to put them in at the same time. A book fell out of her hands.

Seifer had a locker next to her, he was watching her.

Shiki bend down, as she bend down, you could see her underwear.

Seifer was watching her, he smirked he had an idea. Seifer tapped on Shiki's back.

Shiki stood up. "What?"

"Come with me," said Seifer as he grabbed her hand.

"Uh, ok," Shiki said.

They walked down the hallway, as they got more down the hall, there was nobody, it was quiet.

Seifer took Shiki in a room, he let go of her hand, and he locked the door. Seifer walked over to Shiki and kissed her.

"Seifer, I'm taking," she said.

"I'm not dating you," said Seifer as he touched her breasts.

Shiki moaned, she kissed him hard.

Seifer removed her shirt, he bite her neck, they he took off her bra, she bit her breasts really hard.

Shiki moaned loudly, she removed his shirt. "We are going to get caught. " She slid her hands on his chest.

"No, nobody comes in this class room after school." He took off her skirt, and her underwear.

"Oh baby, my boyfriend better not know about this." She took off his pants and boxers.

Seifer took Shiki to the teacher's desk, he laid her on the desk, then he keeled over her. "I'm sure he won't." Seifer kissed her whole body, and he slid his hands on her body, then he put his member in her's deeply.

Shiki wrapped her legs around him, she put pulled Seifer on top of her.

"I've always wanted sex with you," said Seifer as he went in hard, and he moved his member around in her.

Shiki moaned out his name. "Baby, go in more."

Seifer went in as hard fast deep as he can.

Shiki moaned louder and louder. "Do you always use this room?"

Seifer pushed his member to go more harder. "Yes, I do."

Shiki screamed. "BABY"!

He went in all the way, that it hurt."Nobody can hear us."

"It hurts," said Shiki.

Seifer pulled out his member, and he got off of her.

Shiki got off of the desk. "I'm sure my boyfriend would want sex later, but now that I hurt, I can't."

Seifer put his clothes on. "Just say, your to tired."

Shiki put on her clothes. "Ok, thanks."

Seifer opened the door, and they both walked out.

They walked up the hallway back to their lockers, half of the students were gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shiki and Seifer finished getting their things in their backpacks. They closed their locker doors.

"You had a sexy body," said Seifer.

"You did too," replied Shiki.

Shiki stayed at her locker, waiting for Namine.

Seifer left the school.

Shiki heard a "oh baby." It sounded like it came from the girls bathroom. Shiki put her backpack on her shoulders and entered the bathroom quietly.

"Namine. "

"Oh shit," said Roxas.

"Roxas?" Shiki said.

Namine, and Roxas put their clothes on, and walked out of the bathroom stall.

"Oh it's just you," said Roxas.

"What are you doing having sex in a bathroom? You know someone could hear you," said Shiki.

"Next time we will be in a room," said Roxas leaving the girl's bathroom.

"Well, let's go to your house," said Namine.

Shiki opened the bathroom door, Namine walked out, then Shiki walked out.

They walked out of the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hopefully your boyfriend doesn't have sex with both of us," said Namine.

"He won't," replied Shiki.

"That's good," said Namine.

The two girls walked up the hill.

"Let's run to my house," suggested Shiki.

"Why?" Namine asked.

"So, we can do something at my house, " replied Shiki.

"Alright, " replied Namine.

The two girls ran up more of the hill, they were almost at Shiki's house.

"We are almost there, " said Shiki.

A few minutes later, they ran up to the porch. Shiki opened the door, and they both walked in the house.


	10. The new Shiki

As the two girls entered the house, Zexion was right there in his boxers.

The girls were wide eyed.

"Zexion, leave the room, my friend is over," said Shiki.

Zexion walked down the hallway, to go upstairs to his room.

"Sorry you had to see that," said Shiki.

"That's ok," replied Namine.

The girls took off their shoes and entered the living room.

"Wanna hang in my room?" Shiki asked.

"But, Mr. Gleason he might walk in your room," said Namine.

"Don't be scared, he won't," said Shiki as she took her best friends hand, and they walked down the hall, upstairs into her room.

Namine sat on the bed, while Shiki was getting out make up stuff.

"Can I turn on your CD player?" Namine asked.

"Sure you can," replied Shiki as she was in her closest.

Namine rose from the bed, and walked over to her dress, she pushed the play button on the player, the CD she had in there was playing. "Why do you have Justin Beiber playing?"

"You can change the CD, the CD's are in the button drawer, " said Shiki.

Namine opened her drawer, she looked at the plies of CDS. "Nothing good."

Shiki's bedroom door opened, Zexion walked in with no boxers on.

Namine saw him. O.o "Whoa."

"Shiki," Zexion called her name.

Shiki walked out of her closest, and looked at Zexion. "Yes?"

"I'm taking a shower," said Zexion.

Namine's face was all red.

"Alright," said Shiki.

Zexion walked out of the room.

Shiki had tubs of make up in her arms, she set them on her bed, she saw her friends face all red. "Really? You see Roxas naked, it's the samething."

"Yeah, so make up time," said Namine.

Shiki opened the tubs of make up. Namine looked inside of the plastic tubs, she couldn't believe how much make up she has.

"Pick your color, after we are done, we are going to pick out something to wear," said Shiki.

"Why are we doing this?" Namine asked as she was digging in one if the tubs.

"Just for fun," answered Shiki.

Namine picked out peach eyeshadow, and red blush. "I pick these."

"Alright, " Shiki took them out of her hands, she put them on her lap. "We should pick out a outfit first, before we do this."

"Shiki, I don't like your style of clothing," said Namine.

Shiki walked over to her closest. "Ok you help me pick one out." She took out a light purple tanktop, the straps were skinny, the tanktop was long, it went down to her knees. She held it in her arm.

"How many are you going to pick out?" Namine asked.

"Two more." She pulled out a green sun dress, it had flowers on it, it didn't have any straps, plus it had a built in bra, it went a little up above her knees. She took that out of the closest, and held it on her arm.

"Are they just going to be dresses?" Namine asked.

"Yes they are," answered Shiki. She looked at her dresses. "I'm just going to do the two." Shiki walked back over to the bed, she held them both out so Namine can see them.

"Are you looking sexy for Zexion? " Namine asked.

Shiki shook her head.

"You need something that is low cut that shows your breasts," said Namine.

"The green sun dress does," said Shiki.

"Put it on," suggested Namine.

Shiki walked back over to her closest, she put the purple on back in the closest, she went in the closest to change.

Namine picked out light green eyeshadow, and red blush. She was looking at her lips sticks to see if there was a matching color that was in her dress. She did find one, it was yellow, she took it out of the tub.

Shiki came out of the closest. "Do you like it?"

"It's short, but Zexion will like it, and your breasts are showing! I picked out some make up, that match your dress," said Namine.

Shiki sat on the bed. "Put the make up on me."

Namine started with the eyeshadow, then she put on the blush, then the lip stick. Namine looked at her. "You look great, but your hair. It needs to get straighted up."

Shiki stood up, it's on my desk."

Shiki's desk had a mirror on top, she walked over to her desk and sat down, she opened the drawer, and pulled out the hair straighter. Namine grabbed it, she plugged it in the wall and turned it on.

Shiki looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow, your right I do look great."

Namine straighted some of her hair slowly. "You will look better with your hair straight."

After ten minutes Namine finished straighting her hair, she unplugged the hair straighter.

"Oh my word, Namine. Thank you," said Shiki.

"He's going to love it. When is your parents coming home?" Namine asked.

"Today they stay late," answered Shiki.

"Oh,you get to be alone with Zexion, come let's go show him!" Namine smiled.

"I didn't do you," said Shiki.

"That's ok, I have to go home, maybe I could sleep over this week," suggested Namine.

Shiki rose from the chair. "Maybe."

The girls walked out of the room.

"I'm going to go get Zexion. I'm going to have Zexion wait at the button of the stairs, " said Namine running down the stairs, she walked in the living room.

Zexion was sitting on the couch.

"Zexion, come here," said Namine as she took his hand.

Zexion rose from the couch. Namine took him to the button on the stairs.

"Here come the beautiful Shiki," said Namine.

Shiki smiled and walked down the stairs slowly.

Zexion couldn't believe how beautiful she looked.

Shiki walked in front of him. "What do you think?"

Zexion checked her out. "I love it!" He kissed her.

Shiki kissed him back.

"How about we go to dinner?" Suggested Zexion.

"Yeah." She hugged Namine. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, and bye," said Namine as she put on her shoes and walked out of the door.

"Let's go out to eat!" Shiki said happily.

The two put their shoes on.

"But, when your parents get home, and they see us coming home together, " said Zexion.

"Don't worry about them, it's our time." Shiki took his hand, and they both walked out of the house.


	11. Dinner together

Zexion and Shiki arrived at in Twilight's Sunset. They entered in the restaurant, it was loud, and it was busy. A waitress came up to them."Just two?"

"Yes," answered Zexion.

The waitress took two menus. "Follow me."

Zexion and Shiki followed the waitress to a small table only meant for two people. Zexion sat down, then Shiki did.

The waitress gave them the menus. "I'm Aqua and I'll be your waitress. What could I get you for a drink?" The waitress had a notepad and a pen out.

"I'd like a pink lemonade, " said Shiki.

"A beer," said Zexion.

"We don't carry that," Aqua replied.

"I was just kidding. A coke," said Zexion.

Aqua wrote down their drinks on the paper, then she walked off.

Zexion and Shiki opened their menus and looked at the food choices.

"Do you drink?" Shiki asked as she was looking down the list of foods.

"No, I don't," answered Zexion.

"Oh, I'm going to get Chicken Alfredo," said Shiki.

"I'm going to have the Big Boy Burger," said Zexion.

Shiki giggled. "Sounds funny. "

They both closed their menus.

"Yeah it does," said Zexion.

Aqua came back to their table, she took their menus. "What would you guys like?" She had that notepad and pen out again.

"Chicken Alfredo, " said Shiki.

"The Big Boy Burger," said Zexion.

Aqua smiled. "Oh I forget your drinks I'll be right back." She walked off.

"I was going to say that to her," said Zexion.

"Well, next time say it," replied Shiki.

Aqua came back with their drinks. "Sorry about that." She gave Zexion his coke, and Shiki her lemonade. "Your food will be ready in 20 minutes. " She walked off.

"You have to pay, I'm saving my money to get my own apartment, " said Zexion.

"I'm fine with that," replied Shiki.

"You look so beautiful, " said Zexion.

"Thanks, you look handsome," she blushed.

"So where would your parents be so late at night? I know it's not late," said Zexion.

"They go out to places, they return home around midnight, " answered Shiki.

"Oh we will have plenty of fun time together, if you know what I mean," said Zexion.

"Yes, I do know what you mean," replied Shiki.

20 minutes later and their food came.

"Here's your food," Aqua gave Shiki her Chicken Alfredo, and Zexion his Big Boy Burger. "Enjoy." She walked off.

Shiki and Zexion took a bite of their food.

"It's so good," said Shiki.

"Mine is too, but messy," replied Zexion. The tomatoes, were falling out of his burger, they landed on his plate. The ketchup was dripping out of his burger onto his plate.

Shiki giggled. "Be careful. "

Zexion bit the burger, and crewed the pieces.

Shiki put the noodles on her fork, then she put the fork in her mouth, she bite the noodles off of her fork, she took the fork out of her mouth.

Five minutes went by and they finished their meals. Shiki payed for the meals, they rose from their chairs, and walked out of the restaurant.

They walked down the parking lot to find the car.

"I see it," said Shiki pointing at a blue Honda.

Zexion and Shiki walked over to the car, he unlocked the car and they both got in the car. Zexion put the keys in the ignition, and drove out of the parking lot.


End file.
